The Story Never Told
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Yami Pharaoh of Egypt falls in love with Bakura King of Thieves but can the world let a Pharaoh love a thief. Yami turns to Seto and Marik for help but ultimately the choice on whether he lives or dies is, not, his. Lemons and character deaths!Pairing


Title: The Story Never Told  
Author: MrPointyhorns

Rating: R for death, and sexual content (Note: Lemon Yaoi guyxguy if you don't like it don't read)

Pairing(s): Bakura/Yami, Marik/Yugi/Malik, Seto/Ryou/Joey (Sort of a triangle), hinting of Duke/Serenity

Beta: Pork Streak the Grande

Spoilers: none

Summary: Yami Pharaoh of Egypt falls in love with Bakura King of Thieves but can the world let a Pharaoh love a thief. Yami turns to Seto and Marik for help but ultimately the choice on whether he lives or dies is, not, his. Seto has angel problems why does the High Priest get all the headaches. And Marik gushes over the presents Seto gives him.

Sand rushed about in the desert, blowing in the direction the wind would take it, much the same way the nomads would travel about depending on the winds of the season which depended on where they would be. But, as the sand stretched, it ran into a great body of water, a river that flowed south to north. The water calmed the gentle wind and brought the people to rest beside it, becoming settled. They needed a ruler, but who among them was fit to rule? It was the one with the divine powers from the gods, a near god himself, who had the lucky hope of going into the afterlife as just that; a god. And as the sand blew in the desert, on the throne of the pharaoh, Yami slumped over it, his legs over one side, yawning. He was bored. Every day he had to listen to the people's wishes and seeing if he wanted to help them or not. What he really wanted to do was to have an adventure, something exciting and thrilling. Like that traitorous Bakura; oh he hated him so much it made him glare and clench his fist at the peasant in his presence! Bakura the thief, the one people spoke of most when they came to appease him. The one that tried to steal from his palace and had only managed to grab a stupid ring, nothing very important. But he had broken in and that's what bothered him. No one else was that good. Even Marik, his trusted advisor, had told him to be weary. Seto had said nothing of yet about the thief, but he had yet to really ask his priest.

'Oh but it was not fair,' he pouted folding his arms, getting an even odder reaction from the next commoner in front of him, 'how come the thief, the one that was bad and dangerous got to have all the fun?' Running about on horses of all things, he only had some stupid camels and his servants that carried him. Yami bit his bottom lip. How he so wished to be chasing after the adventure Bakura had so obviously stole from him. 'It wasn't _fair_, it _wasn't_ fair, _it_ wasn't fair!'

"Having a tantrum again sir?" One of his advisors asked dryly, as if mocking him. And he really would if Yami told his fantasies to the man. No, the only ones he could trust he really couldn't; Marik and Seto. They were dirty and rotten thieves in their own right, but no one really knew it, and yet he trusted them with his secrets and that was even better then trusting them with his life. He trusted this guy with his life, he trusted pretty much anyone with his life, less the gods rain down their anger on the people. No, his secrets were of much more value.

"Where's Marik?! I want to talk to him now!" He snapped at the next peasant. There had been at least twenty in the time he had yawned. "MARIK!"

The blonde came in smiling happily, "Pharaoh?"

Yami sat up with more excitement. This was not really that boring at all. He glanced about to the guards, commoners, servants, and advisors, and then frowned angrily, "I'm through today," he ordered to the commoners, "Come back tomorrow. Your advisors can take care of the rest." He brushed off the servants and told the guards to keep everyone from his throne room. Once everyone left he proceeded to smile again. "I want you to tell me about Bakura."

"Again, sir?" Marik rolled his eyes to the heavens, "You must get your mind out of the clouds. You have everything you want. Why do you dream of something that you have no desires for?"

"But, I do want it Marik. What he has, I want it all. It would be the most exciting thing that ever happened to me and I want it so much! I want it more then everything but I can't have it so you must tell me about it." Yami sighed, sliding off his chair and onto his stomach. Marik sat down next to him and the young pharaoh rested his head in his lap. The two were close like brothers. They had grown up together and had been tutored by the same teachers. Seto was also close to them, but he was more introverted then they were, so he did not spend nearly as much time with them as they would have liked.

"In the deserts among a filthy tribe of nomads a young man bought an Egyptian girl as his servant. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen because no one in their tribe had ever seen people with such dark skin, her dark hair and eyes set her apart from them like the night to the day. But the day loves the night that's why he chases her. So, he slept with his servant and she became with a child. They were very happy about this and he took care of her putting her in with his wives' tent. However his wives were jealous of their love, so like the day is cursed to never be with the night, his wives cursed him so that he would never be with his servant or child. They left both the mother and child in the desert with nothing to live by. She walked days and days until she came across an oasis in the desert, at that time she was ready to give birth to her child. So it happened; He was born in the waters of the oasis. Ashamed of her state, she fled the baby, heading back to Egypt, but the desert was a cruel monster and she was soon consumed by its many dangers. But the gods took pity on the child; when a band of thieves came through they rescued the screaming bundle from his climb to death. Growing as their slave they raised him on blood and wine. He learned to steal from them, in order to survive because thieves don't even share with their own kind. Then one night, at the age of seven, he stole his masters' money and their horses. He ran into the desert. They tried to track him, but could not keep up. He was the king of thieves, and he would never be caught! He came to Egypt on his fifteenth year, wealthier then anyone else in his profession, wealthier then anyone, but you. Not that he cared very much; he had heard that it was impossible to steal from the Pharaoh of Egypt, so he was here to prove them wrong…"

Seto, listened carefully from the entrance way. Sure the guards had been ordered to keep everyone away, but he was not everyone. He was Seto, enough said. Seto softly pet one of his slaves, a pale boy with white hair that answered to the name of Ryou. But Seto never addressed him at all; he was after all his slave. His new slave at that, he had not only just purchased the boy for himself, he had also saved the boy from his numerous beatings and starvation. Already the boy had begun to gain weight and had nothing but admiration for his master.

"Looks like our little Yami is still in love, hmm?" Seto said to Ryou, but he did not want a reply, so Ryou leaned into his gentle touches. Seto shook his head sadly, he knew this would happen. He could feel it, that night, when the thief had entered the palace. It had of course, been scary; the guards were running about this way and that way. The advisors had locked themselves in their chambers. Whilst Seto, Marik and Yami hurried out to make sure the other two were alright. Yami had been running, only because of the reckless way the guards had been acting, scaring him; who wouldn't be scared with all the yelling and screaming? Yami had run smack into Bakura, the thief's weapon of choice lost across the floor as they both fell. The two had locked eyes for too long. The thief turned back away first…

"Go on call your guards, say you've caught the great Bakura," the white haired one had muttered under his breath. Yami stared at him for along time, shaking nervously. He knew he should call the guards. He should catch the thief. He should have him killed for his treachery, but the moon played off his light skin and hair in such a fashion, that he looked completely innocent. He looked scared and nervous. Yami reached out towards him running a finger across the pale skin of his cheek. The thief's eyes met his cautiously fearing his life at the pharaoh's hand. He always knew this day would come, eventually, thieves never lasted long, and it was amazing he had lasted as long as he had.

"Yami!" Seto had reached the hallway rushing towards them. He noticed Bakura immediately, but did not even move to call the guards. He could see what was going on clearly enough. He stood still behind Yami, his hand on his knife. He never used his knife. He hated blood, but he had been taught to use it, just as everyone in the Palace had.

"We have to help him Seto; they'll kill him if they catch him." Yami begged coming to sit on his knees, turning his back to the thief. "Please, please. You will help right?"

Seto watched Bakura. He could have easily gone for his weapon while Yami's back was turned from him, killing the Pharaoh and probably Seto as well, but he just sat there. His eyes focused on the tri-haired demy-god in front him. That had so gracefully touched him and was now finding it in his heart of hearts to save him. "Please…" Yami breathed as the sound of approaching people filled the hall.

"Get off your knees, a Pharaoh doesn't beg," Seto quickly said, in order, guarding his own want to save the thief. He knew Yami badly wanted this and for whatever reason Seto would do it, because he trusted him. Yami quickly rose to his feet, as the sounds got closer and closer. Seto grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into a dark nock with Yami at his side. The thief remained as still as he could; he held his breath knowing that his life hung in the balance. Yami leaned against Seto, who wrapped his arms protectively around the pair. The pharaoh's hands rested against the thief's shoulders, holding the body against his own. Quickly the guards passed and Seto playfully rolled his hips against his friend. Yami smiled briefly as his hips were pressed against Bakura's due to Seto's actions.

"Let's go, he can climb down from your room," Seto said in a hushed tone. The two nodded following the most deserted path back to Yami's room.

"Yami, Seto!" Marik cried out to them. He ran up to embrace his friends, sighing with relief that they were not hurt. "I was so worried about you and OH!" he gasped seeing Bakura; Seto's hand flew to the blonde's mouth, cutting off his cry.

"Don't," Yami quickly said, "Don't call out."

Seto slowly removed his hand from his friend's mouth, "But, what are you doing?"

"We're helping him," Yami said a thrill of excitement playing in his voice. This is what he had been missing, this thrill of adventure and now he had it, if only briefly. "I do not wish to kill him."

"But, why?" Marik's brow furrowed in utter confusion, "He is always stealing from your people. He's a complete menace to everyone. Why?"

Yami glanced over Bakura, his eyes trailing over his lean but muscular form, his guarded stance, his feral glance. "Because he is everything I want and can not have." Yami turned back to Marik. "He gets to run around living so spontaneously, it's exciting and thrilling. I have to be in here serving my people. I do serve them, not them serving me." Seto and Marik nodded, they were almost in the same position as Yami, their freedom compromised for the sake of others. "It's not fair that he should die, he should be out their living for me. Because I cannot, he has complete freedom of his choices, I have none. So I have to let him go to live my adventure."

Marik nodded slowly, "No one, but I, would understand that Yami."

Yami smiled, "I know please my friend, let me set my spirit free." The blonde nodded returning the smile. "Now, go that way and call out that you have seen him; so that he can sneak down from my room."

"Yes, sir," Marik rushed away from the three as they continued into the room. They waited five minutes before hearing the call out. Bakura stood silently glancing around the room. He was keeping an eye on his rescuers as well, just in case, they were to deceive him; not that he really could do anything.

"All right," Seto pushed open a door that held a staircase, "It opens to the east side of the palace, and no one will see you leave because they're all on the other side."

Bakura bowed to one knee in front of Yami, "Thank you, Pharaoh I owe you my life I am forever in your debt. If you ever need me call out and I'll come across the deserts for you." Yami's crimson eyes lit up at the declaration. Yami reached his hand to him and gestured him to the door. Bakura was three steps down when Yami call out to him, "Bakura," Yami took off his Millennium ring, "Take it, its mine."

Bakura shook his head, "I am an honorable thief. I do not take gifts and call them loot."

"But, you've already stolen something of mine, that you can never give back," Yami held out his gift to him; Bakura gazed at him questionable. Yami leaned in bushing his lips against the rim of the other boy's ear, "You stole my heart." Bakura blinked a few times before realization took over him. He smiled proudly and took the ring; no one would believe he stole the king's heart.

Bakura, turned back to fleeing and Yami watched him until the stairs spiraled out of sight. He climbed back up to the door, where Seto watched curiously. At the last step a hand clasped his shoulder, turning him swiftly and planting a kiss on to his royal lips. He gasped in surprise allowing the other boy's tongue reached out to his, sending a spark through them. Then the soft kiss was gone and the footsteps faded out into the night, as the thief escaped with his life. Yami moved to follow, but Seto caught him a bright smile across his face.

Seto sat up with Yami all night, as the young Pharaoh cried at the lost of never being able to stay in the arms of his love. Seto reassured him that he was not alone on this; and, he would do anything he possibly could to help him. Neither told Marik about the kiss, or their love. To Marik he was just a friend, which they helped out, even if the friend still stole from under them. It was his friend's way and he had to accept that.

Seto stared down towards his small servant. He moved his hand lifting the boy's chin to stare into his deep pools, before leaning down to draw a kiss from the boy. Ryou leaned into the touch even more; it was an honor, to have the Priest kiss him so well. Besides, the boy had a slight crush on his young master and dallied in the fact. Seto pulled back pressing his lips to the boy's temples. "Come on lets go see if Joey is wandering about?"

Seto, glided away from the throne room, as Marik began to tell Yami how Bakura had stolen from the Prince of Persia. Ryou followed after him not being noticed by anyone else in the Palace. He was a slave, he might as well have been air to the Advisors and Guards, and he was a young new slave, not even worthy of the other servants' attention. But Seto had given him attention, like none he ever felt before. His crush for his master was changing into some sort of stifled love.

Out in the sands of the desert, a tired, pale thief crossed on his horse, going towards where he hid the loot of fifty kings. They raced across the sands in the direction of the setting sun. Bakura's mind began to wander slowly. It had been nearly a year since he had first met the Pharaoh of Egypt, a year since his life had been delivered back to him, and a years since his lips had been pressed against his love. His heart ached and his body seethed in agony, his love for him twisting around his darkness squeezing it at every turn. He could never forget that night because his heart would never let him. He wondered briefly if the Pharaoh had forgotten him, but it could not be, he would not let him. He plundered from his people too much; leaving his mark all across Egypt, to make sure the Pharaoh knew that he was always _his_.

He had at first fled Egypt, going back across the desert to Persia and Arabia. He had spent three phases of the moon there, before his heart ached so much he had to return to his lover's land. When he first came back he had tried desperately to become like all the other commoners. But, someone had called his bluff, on the first day, and he had to rob someone of their horse, in order to get out of the market places alive. But, word got back to him, as it always does, that the Pharaoh was enraged and want him found and brought to him alive. At first, Bakura had taken this as a way of denouncing his love for the thief. It had only taken three days, to work out that it was just the Pharaoh's way of showing how much he really cared. Honestly, the Pharaoh could not send out a death warrant, because he had stolen a horse. He had even let the horse go afterwards, because he already had a horse and he only trusted his. So, that night he had robbed one of the granaries just to see what would occur. And that trusted word told him that the Pharaoh would catch the thief before the gods could take the pleasure of striking him down themselves. Hah. Gods. Bakura shook his head. Every land a new set of gods, he knew better. They continued to play their game Bakura, who was suddenly striking more then he was used to and becoming careless, so he left once again after three months. He could not let himself get caught; the Pharaoh could not spare him when his people watched. He never wanted to cause Yami the pain of having to kill him.

This time he planed to stay away for good, but it had only been two more months until he was back home. It was his homeland now, he concluded. Bakura waited patiently the day upon entering the capital city, he invaded the market place, (The most dangerous place to steal from) and raided twelve stands before anyone had even batted an eye. It was not until he was riding away on his horse that anyone realized that the king of thieves had returned. Once again he and the Pharaoh flirted with the danger of his crimes. These ones were all the more exciting because he stole with his heart, in other countries he stole for his image, in Egypt, he stole for his love.

But, Bakura knew that the heart of a thief was where most lost. That's why he had been able to escape his master so easily, bands of thieves; ha! A thief should know better then to trust a thief and still they stay together, 'it's safer' they say. But Bakura knew better. Safer in groups, groups were no safer from him then individuals, less safe in fact. He could blend in with a group, pick-pocketing them because they felt safe in the group. No, it was not safer.

So after two months of invading Egypt he knew he had to leave again going west this time, but after only one month his heart ached so much that he had to come back. He slowly realized that he was spending less and less time away from Egypt, and more and more time there. Why shouldn't he? He loved the Pharaoh and his love was returned.

He sat up more on his horse, gently bouncing with the rhythm of its movements, swiftly drawing closer, every moment, to his chamber of gold. No one would ever find it. It was the place he had been born; he could see the tall trees of the oasis coming into view, smiling brightly, when he saw the shimmer of water. No one ever came to this oasis, it was his, and they knew that. And even if they did; they would still never find his treasures.

Sliding off his horse, he let him lose. He would not go far; the oasis was the only water in a day's journey on horse. The horse would sooner die in the desert then find water. He stepped across the oasis ducking behind a clover of tall trees. Kicking at the dirt a bit before he found it… that hollow part, the hole he had to crawl through to get to his chamber. There were a few other ways to get in to the chamber; but unless they knew the way, they would get lost in the earth dug passages. He knew the passages though, because he sometimes had to use the bigger openings to get his loot in. But usually he took this way because it was more directed and no one would ever follow him.

So on hands and knees he crawled in, under the water of the oasis to an underground river, directly connected to the Nile. It was just a few feet down the slow moving current of water to the open chamber, where miles of gold shimmered in the light. There was silver splashed about the edges, gems from all corners of the world, all styles of incest, oils, clothes, blankets, rugs, dyes; the work of a thousand market places robbed and 50 Kings. Actually, if he counted right it was only 37 kings, however he had stolen from 5 kings twice and one king thrice. But none of those things really matter. The only thing that mattered to him anymore was the ring that he wore around his neck. It was silly of him to wear something so bulky around. It could be dangerous to him, getting in his way as he was escaping, or someone could take it off, which would crush him. But, he had only just put it on; usually he left it in his chambers, in order to keep it and him safe. He did wear it when he came to the place of his birth, or if he decided to travel to other lands he brought it with him in his bag. However, then he would keep it in his temporary chambers of safety, until he came back. He smiled briefly to himself. He once had to take twenty seven trips to bring all his loot from Canaan to here. But, he never sold his trophies; he showed them off and then collected them. The only treasure he did use was the food he stole, but that was necessary. The rest of the stuff would be buried away with him. _His_ into the afterlife, all of it his; thieves would search for thousands of years trying to find it and never doing so. Until his legend became that; just a legend. They would say, 'Bakura, bah! He never existed, let me tell you about the king of thieves,' which of course was him, but he had already seen the difference between him and the king. The king of thieves was raised on blood and wine, and his mother had left him at the oasis while the gods took pity on him and let a merchant of thieves take the baby. Bah, that never happened. He grew up a shepherd until he was seven. When his father, mothers, and brothers were killed and robbed, he escaped the death and sought revenge; he could have understood why they had wanted to steal from them, but not why they had to kill them. Bakura was the only thief he heard of that had never stolen a life, although, the king of thieves had stolen thousands, already. How could he have killed thousands, he was only sixteen! He had killed no one. He had only planned to rob the murderers who robbed him to begin with, but what was left of his family's wealth, was not enough to live on. He had to become a thief to survive and then when he had enough to survive, he had to stay a thief in order to quench his thirst.

Bakura, sighed sitting down on one of his rugs, "Soon, Yami you will be mine, in my arms; where you belong." His voice echoed the long chambers he quickly shut his mouth; he had never heard his voice in the chamber of his loot before; he had always come their alone and he was never one to talk to himself.

The blonde sighed, leaving Yami in the throne room, after he had dismissed him from story telling. He was not supposed to be a story teller. He had just become interested in the thief's story, after they had rescued the thief from death. So, he had gone to hear the stories in the market, as soon as he could get away; then he turned around and told Seto and Yami. And now, he had to continue to tell Yami stories the same ones over and over. Sometimes he would make up new ones though, just to keep them both entertained. Seto had shown little interest in the stories; saying they were probably not true, and had left to do whatever he did when he was not around. It was usually important, just like his job was and just like Yami's was, but neither of the three spoke about that, they were friends, bored stiff with their work, so what would be the fun of repeating it.

Marik walked into his chambers flopping down on his bed sighing in relief closing his eyes briefly. "Master Marik?" He opened his eyes to see two faces beaming down to him. His two servants, oh sure he had thirty two slaves, but he did not bother that much with them. They took care of his sheep and whatever else the advisors told them to do, but these ones Seto had gotten for him.

Seto had a thing about servants; he somehow seemed to think that certain people should not have been born slaves. Seto had bought the blonde one first, saying his name was Malik, not that it mattered. It had been strange because usually Seto did not buy slaves, oh certainly he had them, but he said slavery was an out-dated practice. Only because it was customary did he keep the ones he had. He knew every single one of his by name; and he only made them work six days each, switching them around so that his sheep and things would get done every day but letting each rest on the seventh day. Marik and Yami always laughed at him about his tactics, but they had once seen one of his slaves die for him. Something they did not think their slaves would do, hell he did not even know if his slaves knew who he was.

Except for Malik and Yugi, he couldn't just ride them off, because then Seto would be hurt. But he had eventually begun to like them. They were the same age after all; he had had Malik for seven years and Yugi for six years. They now knew each other, and even though they worked for Marik, most the time that did not matter. Like how he worked for Yami and they were still friends. He and Yami never saw the distance between their statuses; they were best friends, however, if Yami wanted something or needed something Marik had to be there. Yami could order him to come or leave but usually he just asked him to because Marik would do what he asked anyway.

"Mmm Hi Malik," Marik yawned; stretching his arms up to pull the smaller boy on top of him. His two servants giggled, "What have you been up to, you naughty boy?"

"Nothing," Malik shook his head innocently, "Yugi and I were playing duel monsters; Pharaoh made it up and it's so much fun."

Marik nodded, "Yes, he likes to make up games because he gets so bored."

"Did, he make you tell him stories about that rotten thief Bakura again?" Yugi asked sitting down on the bed next to him. Marik nodded rolling his eyes bringing his arm around to pull the two into a hug. "I have made up another one for you to tell."

"Oh yes you should tell Yami this one," Malik snuggled into Marik's collar giggling.

"All right tell me," Marik agreed leaning over to kiss the little Yugi on the lips, "but let it wait until after I play with you two."

"You want to play duel monsters?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Bah, no only the pharaoh likes silly little games like that," Marik moved over pressing Malik back against the bed before leaning down to kiss his servant's neck. The smaller boy giggled and Yugi slid around to suck tenderly on his master's ear lobe. The little blonde fidgeted about as Marik stripped him of his clothing taking his erection in his hand and pumping it slowly for the other boy. Yugi's lips fell upon Malik's their tongues dueling for dominance while Marik wrapped his lips around the cock in his hand.

"Master!" Malik gasped but Yugi's mouth muffled it. Yugi slivered out of his clothes only briefly losing contact with his friend's warm wet lips. He straddled the boy and Malik took him into his mouth. Yugi watched him suck him hearing the warm moans of their master behind him. Malik licked and sucked happily as he closed his eyes at the sensation of being suckled. Oh! And a bit of biting; master was sometimes rough letting his teeth graze across the erection easily. He teased the boy as he moved slowly up and down him savoring the taste.

Marik's eyes glanced up watching Yugi fuck Malik's mouth with ease. His hand slid up running against the curve in the small boy's ass. He always liked fucking Yugi, said boy arched back into the touch without losing contact with Malik's mouth. Marik moved a finger inside the tight ring of his entrance preparing him for what was about to come. Suddenly Malik threw back his head and screamed shuttering as he came in his master's mouth feeling him swallow all of his come. Yugi came as well but instead all over the other boy's face, Yugi blushed for it and Malik blushed for screaming right at the wrong time. Marik chuckled licking the cum off of him before pressing Yugi into the bed to let himself come as well.

The three cuddled happily in Marik's bed as the waves of ecstasy continued to crash through them. Marik would have to thank Seto again for his little angels that he loved so much. Too bad he could not marry slaves or he would marry both in a heartbeat. Actually he might be able to marry slaves. Sometimes people did it, but usually after their first wife. He shuttered; girls made him sick. But he'd probably have to marry that stupid Iris. He shuttered again pulling his lovers closer to him.

"So what is your story?"

Yugi grinned happily he always liked to make up stories. It was like a game and way more entertaining then real life. "OK, well it was the King of Thieves fifteenth year and fifth month on the fifteenth day, which is just after he left Egypt. He had traveled all the way to Arabia, once he had gone half way there he heard tell that the princess had to be married by her fifteenth birthday which was in a month, suitors from far and wide were going to see the beautiful olive skinned royalty. Well Bakura thought that was the perfect time to be sneaky…"

Bakura raced across Arabia heading straight for the capital, he was ready he was going to steal his ultimate prize, he was going to win the princess's hand in marriage, then after the eve of their wedding night once he defiled her he would tell them who he really was. Bakura laughed, a glow coming over his face of pure evil. He would rip the princess's heart to shreds; he would take her virginity and her country from her. Oh it was perfect; the apple of her father's eye would be devastated.

Swifter he rode, only stopping once to change out of his thieves clothes to royal attire that he had stolen before. He cleaned his horse so that the black thing turned completely white. Then he took up some of his finest sliver and gems as offering for her hand. Next he trotted into the main city head, held high; no one doubted who he was. As the king of thieves, he could steal a prince's heir just as well as he could steal his jewels. And even though he had plundered there at least a hundred times, he was too goodl; no one recognized him. And because he was a thief and not a prince he knew deep down what every Princess really wanted, and that was freedom. So one night he snuck her out of the Palace and rode with her across the desert the night. It loved him as it always did and sang to them as they rode across the luscious land. However, that night she was not the only one to fall in love. The Thief had become so good at his acting he began to believe what he told everyone else. That he was in love with the Princess and he wanted to marry her and become her prince.

Two days before her fifteenth birthday she picked him to marry her, everyone was thrilled and arrangements were made for their wedding. The thief completely fought about his plan and became completely in love, oh the gods were laughing at him now. The whole town celebrated their wedding on the eve of her birthday bringing food and gifts to the new couple, the night was perfect and the careless king of thieves never even noticed the masters of his childhood. They had come to the wedding as well, because celebrations are an excellent time to steal things when no one is really paying attention. They went to their wedding chambers and spent the week (which was how long most people spent) with only each other.

Then on the last day of their wedding night his masters came into the palace and revealed what the prince was really; prince of not of Siam or India but of thieves. The Guards were ordered to capture him, and his bride refused to even look at the revolting creature. She said the only thing she wanted from him now was his head on a platter.

Being off his guard the thief was caught, and imprisoned; the day of his execution being set in three days. The thief grieved his broken heart inside the prison. The princess had never loved him, but no she did love him, for what he had become, for his act, not for who he was. Bakura the King of Thieves; his heart hardened over when the gentle moon playful crept in to his chambers. He loved her but he loved his life more…

So he managed to escape into his element of night, even managing to get his horse back before fleeing back to Egypt. He had to flee, everyone would be looking for him; He had stolen the princess's heart, her virginity, and her country, but as he rode away a tear slipped passed his eye because his love had been stolen from him and smashed into shreds. She had taken more from him then he would ever take from her."

Yami stared stone faced at Marik from where he sat on the ground across from his Advisor. Marik furrowed his brow. Usually Yami would be asking a thousand questions that he would have to make up an answer to and then remember next time he told the story. Usually Yami wanted to know more about the escaping or the fighting anything, well perhaps he did not like love stories.

"Did this really happen?" Yami glared angrily. He was pretty sure he knew the dates of Bakura's life pretty well because Marik always started with that, even though most of his stories were just that, stories; but he knew that Bakura had been with him first and if this was true it would break the Pharaoh's heart.

Marik paled; was the Pharaoh catching onto his lies, well he did not mean for them to be lies at first but it was his own fault that the Pharaoh did not know a story when he heard one. Marik nodded his head smiling brightly, "didn't know the silly little thing could be so romantic?"

Yami's eyes narrowed into slits and Marik looked about nervously he had never seen Yami look so mad before. Never at him never at anyone what had he said? The tri-haired boy suddenly bolted out of the door, "SETO!" he called running down the hall of the Palace not stopping for anything people had to dive out of his way unless they wanted to be mulled over. "Seto, Seto! SETO!" He pounded on his Priest's door tears streaming down his eyes like the world was going to end. It was after all going to end. The Guards and Servants tried not to watch.

Seto sat in his room reading a scroll when he first heard his name being called he glanced up and realized the Pharaoh was running to his room, how odd usually the Pharaoh just asked someone to come and get him. He glanced over to Joey who was sitting on his bed playing a game with Ryou.

"You have to go now Joey." Seto said as Yami pounded on his door. The blonde nodded and was gone in a flash of light. Ryou blinked a few times, "Well go answer the door."

Ryou scrambled to his feet and rushed to answer the door. Yami blinked a few times at the white haired boy before determining that it was not Bakura nor was it Seto.

"Where the hell is Seto!" he snarled pushing the boy behind him and out of the room. Ryou blinked slightly at his rough treatment but it was nothing like when he used to be beaten so he just smiled and skipped off to find something to do until Seto would need him again. "Seto it's just so awful." Yami ran to his friend falling to his knees and putting his head in the other boy's lap. Seto glanced down to him before running his fingers threw his hair. "Marik, t-t-told m-me that Ba-Bakura was married and then he slept with this girl and he fell in love with her and the only reason he came back to Egypt was because they found out who he was and he fled before they could kill him!"

Seto reached down and pulled Yami to his feet and led him to the bed laying him down with him letting the boy cry on his chest as he contemplated the story. "Tck, Marik lies to you Yami. You just want so many stories and he does not have that many so he makes them up and the things he does hear from other people are just that stories. Not true; not at all. Remember when you and I went to Siam when we were younger?"

Yami sat up slightly sniffing back tears but nodding anyway, "Yes. We had so much fun."

"Hmmm we did," Seto agreed Marik had been so jealous but Marik was already working for the former Pharaoh so he could not leave with them. Seto and Yami never talked about it around Marik anymore. "Well remember all the stories they told us about what they had heard the Pharaoh was like and that they were disappointed that they were not true. People of high power are like that, they have stories about them that are not true, but they are good for the commoners and people to know to keep them in control. All those King of Thieves stories only tell people one thing and that is to be more careful of their belongings. And that one of him being married is just to tell the people that he is like everyone else deep down inside he loves and breathes. So that tells people that they can't just hide their things from people that look different then them but instead they should probably hold their dearest things closer to them just in case the one they love takes them. That way a man will keep his wives and daughters close so another man wouldn't come and try to hurt them. You see, just stories. Trust me, I'm a Priest it's all stories."

"All of them?" Yami's eyes widened in terror, "you mean after I die I wouldn't go on to the afterlife?"

Seto took a deep breath, "I don't know really Yami. But when you die it's just your body that gets left behind. The energy that is your soul still survives."

"How do you know?" Yami asked softly his cries seizing his worry about his lover's betrayal pushed aside.

"Well all the energy in the heavens or on earth is always the same, there is never more or less. Because if it did not then it would turn to nothing, not dust or bones but nothing and that could not be so because nothing always exists and its always the same amount. It just really depends what shape your energy is going to take and whether it is conscience of the fact that it is what it is."

"How do you know?" Yami asked even more softly almost confused about this but if Seto could answer this he knew that Seto was telling him the truth.

"Because I used to be a star that died, and you're a star for a very long time even though it only feels like a very short time and I had lots of time to think about it." He shrugged.

"Oh," Yami nodded softly wondering if he had been anything before, he knew that light was an energy so maybe that's what he meant by an unconscious energy. "Do you miss it? Being a star?"

He shook his head, "All stars do is sing. It's much more interesting being a person, because they fall in love."

"So we tell the people that there are gods so they will listen to me, and so that they will try to do what is right in fear that they will get punished?" Yami frowned he did not like learning about this lie.

Seto let out a long sigh, "Joey, come back here." He called out; Yami raised an eyebrow and suddenly a flash of light came and Joey was sitting on his bed. "Joey this is Yami, Yami this is Joey. He's an Angel."

"He is pretty cute Seto, but where'd he come from," Yami asked curiously.

"No, no, no Yami, Joey is a real angel. About a year ago I was worried about you were too so I told the gods if they did not show me their High Priest a sign of their existence I would expose them to everyone. Not that it would have worked because commoners need to have something to believe in. But then Joey showed up. I did not believe him either at first but why do you think I've been doing so much better at my spells and predictions?" Seto asked.

Yami smiled, "Good so I will go onto the next life!" Seto sighed and rolled his eyes his whole theory going through a tube, oh well he lied. He didn't know if he used to be a star before or not. "Grant me a wish angel!"

Joey pursued his lips, "I don't grant wishes, I'm no genie. I'm not even really that good of an angel. Beside, I'm only here because I'm in love with Seto."

Seto blushed and then smacked the Angel's knee roughly, "shut up we're friends." Maybe they were not just friends but he also really loved Ryou and he really was not sure what to make of that the two seemed to get along as friends but Seto was never very good at sharing.

The Pharaoh frowned bitterly at them, "all I want to do is see Bakura again."

"Oh don't worry; he's already on his way here to get you." Joey smiled brightly. "I'm supposed to tell Seto that soon so that he can go out and secretly meet him. Then he will come back and get you and bring you to him. Then you and he will leave for a few days but you'll have to come back."

"Really!" Yami squealed, "So then he never got married in Arabia this year?"

"No, he never even went to Arabia; he was in Persia and West to the ocean." Joey smiled briefly. "He's really in love with you, its driving him crazy."

"Seto," one of Seto's advisors said knocked on the door and entered. Joey disappeared quickly. Seto's advisor glanced at Yami and then gasped bowing to the ground, "I'm so, sorry, I'll just come back!"

"Don't do that we're almost done here tell me what you want and then get out!" Seto glared_ incompetence_ why did he work with this kind of thing?

"Y-_yes _sir, there is a man that is coming to met you; he says he's from Persia. Should I send someone out to meet him?"

Seto death glared the man who shook nervously, "No you should not send someone out to meet him! They'll mess everything up! Get me my ride ready I only want two guards and make sure that Ryou can come along behind."

"Yes, Seto, yes sir," The man left more quickly then he came.

Yami tilted his head at Seto, "Why do you treat your servants with respect and your advisors with none?"

"My servants know what they're doing and my advisors only think what they know what their doing. Besides, servants' lives belong to you so I can trust them but my advisors just work for me I cannot trust that they will not try to kill me to get my position, you see? Now if Joey was right that is probably Bakura. I will meet him, do not get ready until I come back or people will ask questions. Go back to your throne and act like nothing happened."

"What do I say when Marik asks me about why I acted so strangely to the story?" Yami questioned.

"Tell him you were just afraid that someone might try to do that to you but I assured you that a Pharaoh is not bound by marriage laws." Seto smiled stroking Yami's cheek lovingly. "I love you so much Yami I hope this works out for you."

Yami nodded gently, "Thank you Seto, I love you with all of my heart. Of all my servants and advisors I only trust you and Marik."

"I know," Seto dragged him closer kissing his brow lightly, "Just be careful who you tell that." Seto pulled back leaving after that. Joey came back in the room when he left. Yami smiled to him lightly.

"Should I trust Seto?"

Joey nodded quickly, "I know it was a cryptic sentence but he really does think of you as a brother and not the kind that wants to kill the other for the throne. He's just worried that if you tell someone that they might use Seto or Marik to hurt you."

"I should get your advice more often," Yami smiled happily, "So what should I wear when I go and see Bakura?" Joey laughed and reminded him to go do what Seto told him and that he would pick something out.

Seto rode on a horse, yes a horse, not a camel. Yami did have horses he just did not know he had horses usually only the army used them and Yami was dragged about by four big men or floating about the Nile. He went straight for the horizon towards the setting sun. It was not long after he got out of the city that he saw Bakura's horse. He stopped and ordered his guards to stay where they were and then pulled Ryou up onto the horse with him. The smaller boy snuggled into the taller boy's chest happily.

"Master," Ryou blinked up as they approached closer to Bakura. Seto leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you." Ryou cuddled into him more. He knew it was dangerous to tell your master that you loved them but he trusted Seto with his whole heart he knew the man would never hurt him.

"I know my little one," Seto whispered gently, "You will not tell anyone about what is said between me and this man or what I tell Yami later. I will hold your life to that."

Ryou nodded into his chest. Seto pet his head softly as they quickly approached the thief that wait for them at a distance for his protection.

"Seto it is so good to see you again." Bakura smiled bright. He honestly was glad to see the man who saved his life over a year ago. He did not seem much different either maybe a couple more inches taller, which was crazy because Yami's height was tall for this time.

"I could say the same," Seto brought his horse along side of Bakura's, "Yami's been asking about you. He misses you. But you are lucky your word did not reach me an hour earlier. He was very upset isn't that right baby?" Ryou nodded glancing at Bakura who looked almost looked exactly like him. Maybe Ryou thought they were related. Bakura blinked at him for a moment and knew he was related to him. He was his half brother same father different mothers, the thieves must have taken him alive and sold him. He shrugged. It did not matter now, and besides it seemed like he really liked Seto. Seto did not notice the similarities or maybe he did before and had already figured it out and did not care.

"What happened? How did I upset him?"

"Your legend precedes you. He was told to believe that after you escaped from our palace you fled to Arabia fell in love with and married a Princess there, fucked her senseless for a few days, and was caught and fled before they killed you. This story is not true right?"

Bakura frowned shaking his head roughly, "I have not even been in Arabia for years! And I would never fall in love with one of their dirty Princesses. Yami is the only one I love. Besides when would I have time to fall in love with a Princess?"

"I did not get that part of the story…"

"You wanted to ruin her wedding day and _steal _her virginity and her country and just humiliate her. But then you got so wrapped up in your lie that you fell in love with her!" Ryou chirped. Seto frowned for his interruption.

"I heard it in the market place the other day, you mean, its not so?"

"No, I don't lie! Nor do I steal virgins! What can I do with that, its not pretty, I can't sell it or eat it. Bah, besides I have no time for sex." Bakura folded his arms angrily. He hated the lies about him but then again it made it more interesting on his own part because then he could hear about the things he did not do and people would scream and run away from him and usually he could steal something then. He sighed, "Seto, I need to speak to Yami, I need to be with him. I miss him so much. I have waited a year and my heart aches without his nearness. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything you can give me," Seto shook his head violently; "You don't really have anything I want. I just want to make sure Yami will be safe and that you will bring him back in one piece."

"Done, and done, three weeks I'll meet you near the former Pharaoh's tomb." Bakura dealt like this was some kind of slave not the king, but like Yami said he did serve everyone else not the other way around.

"One week and by the Nile the tomb is still being constructed and it will not be stopped even if he is found missing which I will try not to let happen." Seto changed the stakes.

"One week is not long enough. Make it two and the Nile is too dangerous we shall meet back at my Oasis you have heard of it?"

Seto glanced down to Ryou, "Do you remember where you were born?"

"Yes," Ryou answered softly, "You asked me about it before and I told you. We always stopped there for about a week before we would continue traveling north every summer then every w…" Seto covered his mouth.

"I'll find it."

"Ah then he is my brother," Bakura smiled happily, "I thought they were all killed."

Ryou shook his head, "I was sold right before you came back to get our things back."

Bakura frowned if he had gone back earlier and saved his brother, he probably would have not become a thief or he would have stopped when he had enough to survive then he would have never met Yami and Ryou would have never met Seto, "It was for the best now you are with Seto and I have my Yami."

"All right, I will come back with Yami at sunset, I'll wait an hour if you do not show up then I will have to bring him back with me."

"What will happen when you do not show back up without him?" Bakura frowned.

Seto frowned as well, "All right I will find another way to send him to you. But, I will send him unharmed and you will bring him back as unharmed as possible." There was a nod of agreement and Bakura's horse turned on a dime and went back the way it came throwing dust over the two boys.

Seto waited a few moments so he could get a good distance away before turning his horse not so quickly and trotting back towards the Palace.

"Marik!" Yami called the blonde for about the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. Marik had never been so annoyed with Yami, he had never been annoyed at Yami but obviously something was bothering him so he tried not to hold it against him. "Is Seto back yet?"

"No, I told you I would have someone come and tell you the moment they see him," Marik said as dryly as possible, "Are you still mad at me about my story?"

"Yes, I can't believe you lied to me!" Yami snarled. Marik frowned sadly he did not want his best friend to be mad at him, "I'm not that mad at you Marik you just really, really scared me."

"I know, I remember how you acted. I really did not think about it coming from your position. When I heard it, it was kind of romantic and I thought you might like to hear something of the sort you know different then blood and gore and stealing." Marik explained softly again. Yami waved him away slouching in chair in annoyance.

"Don't be mad at him Yami," Joey said appearing on the right arm of his chair in a squatting position eating a peach. "He just did what you told him to. You have not told him what is in your heart of hearts so how could he know? Now, Seto is returning. He should just be getting in the city so I brought some things for you. You need to take all those fancy clothes off and that wig."

Yami nodded. He followed Joey back to Seto's room without telling anyone where he was going and no one asked because that could be hell for them literally or so they thought. Yami took off his clothes and then his tri-hair colored wig leaving his bare scalp that was pretty much shaved all the way off. It was growing back a bit because it had been a few days since his last cut. He then put on some regular commoner clothes, well more like what a Pharaoh would wear to be a commoner. It's not like he had a bunch of robes about. So he put on gray pants followed by a tight brown shirt, so he would not be mistaken as a slave or palace servant and so he could blend in with the rest of the Egyptians; except for his lack of hair which the blonde angel quickly wrapped in a turban like hat.

"Keeps your head from burning and keeps questions from being asked about why you do not have any hair. It also helps keep people from thinking that you're a young boy who's not married, because married men have longer hair then boys, and boys, cute ones, like you, can be stolen and sold to slavery." Joey explained. Yami nodded he did not care what he wore really he just wanted to see Bakura and he knew the thief would understand why he was dressed like he was. He was smart. He had to be, to kept from getting caught.

Marik arrived into the throne room to tell Yami that Seto was on his way in but Yami was not even there he sighed frustrated, "I need some wine."

Malik peeked in and ran over to give him a glass of wine; he really was not supposed to be in Yami's Throne Room only Yami's servants and only his upper servants were the slaves allowed in there. Marik smiled briefly to him. "I thought you might need some." He smiled back. He had seen how frustrated Marik had been getting especially when he had yelled at Yugi for telling him a story that would get him into trouble. The boy was definitely going to have a black eye from the encounter but the two had already made up. Although Yugi was more cautious about telling Marik stories as it should be.

"Marik." Seto motioned for him and then had him follow him to Seto's chambers. He would need the blonde to pull this off and that meant telling the big mouth everything. He entered and was jumped by Yami who had heard the servants tell Marik that someone had seen him ride in.

"What did he say? Does he want to see me? Does he miss me? Does he still love me? What are we going to do now? Am I going to go see him now? Will I leave with him? How long will I be gone? Was that story Marik told me true? I know you asked and you better not lie to me!"

"He said he was glad to see me. He is dieing to see you. He misses you so much his heart aches. He's more in love with you then before. You are going to settle down and we are going to tell Marik what is going on. You will be with him an hour after sunset. You will leave with him for two weeks. No the story was not true he never went to Arabia. He has not been there in years." Seto had caught the rush of question and had successfully answered them, and that's why he was Yami's best advisor.

Yami blinked at Marik and then to Seto, "We are?"

"Yes, I can't hide the fact that you're not in the Palace for two weeks without him. He'd know in two hours you were not here and he would have everyone in a riot!" Seto said shutting his door as Marik gathered the information and his mind went to work. No one even noticed that Malik or Yugi were in the room. Except Ryou who was currently hugging onto Joey. Some of the other servants were mean to him and they made him nervous.

"You're going to see Bakura for two weeks because you're in love with him?" Marik asked getting a nod from his friend. Marik gushed, "That's so romantic Yami! Oh this is so cool. I had my suspicions what with all the stories but I thought it was merely attraction and I am so sorry about that story. I now know why you were so upset about it and it makes much more sense then what you told me. Oh this is so great! I'm so excited! You have to write down everything every night. And get all the stuff you can on him, the real stuff OK?"

Yami grinned glad that his friend was so excited for him. Marik hugged him tightly, "You wouldn't tell anyone I don't want anything to happen to my Bakura."

"_Your_ Bakura? Of course not Yami. Lips are sealed but only if you let Seto marry me to Yugi and Malik without having to get married to Iris first."

Seto glared, "It's not a trade off Marik you wouldn't tell because he's your friend and you love him and want to see him happy."

"Oh that too I wouldn't really tell Yami, I just well they…" the two boys were gaping at each other but no one said anything.

"Its OK Marik, I would have said you could before if you would have asked. I don't like Iris very much. I'm worried that she will try to corrupt you and turn you away from me." Yami said softly. Marik hugged him tightly.

"You'll never lose me Yami, never," Marik promised.

"Now the only problem is getting Yami to Bakura. I suggested bringing him there but then someone might ask why he did not come back with me." Seto frowned. The three friends lay on the bed thinking hard. They only had until an hour after sunset even though Seto thought that Bakura would no doubt wait longer.

"Master," Ryou spoke up tugging on his arm gently. Seto pulled him into his lap but said nothing to address him. Ryou frowned disgruntled, wiggling to get out of his grasp. Joey laughed from where he was sitting on Seto's table.

"What do you think is so funny?" Yami snapped at the entity.

"Nothing," Joey flashed out of the room leaving them. Malik and Yugi squeaked and ran over to Marik who was just as confused but ignored that Seto would explain everything later.

"Master," Ryou whimpered still wiggling. Seto pushed him off, growing slightly annoyed at his disobedience. Ryou was equally annoyed but he could not obviously push Seto back. "Master please…"

Yami rounded about and nearly smacked him but Seto pulled the boy back from the angry emperor. Ryou shook nervously from the near beating. Yami glared at Seto like he could melt his head with his heat vision. Seto was not supposed to disobey him, and what he had just done did disobey him. "What is it baby?"

Marik and Yami groaned and flopped back on the bed clunking heads the two giggled slightly. "Yugi looks so much like the Pharaoh you could put him in the throne room and then you can take Yami to Bakura, because no one really cares if you come back with a slave or not and it can't possibly be Yami because he's in the throne room or at least that's what everyone thinks."

Yugi squeaked, "Oh no, no, no. I would not know what to do or how to act! I would blow everything and I do not want to!"

Seto stared over Yugi he did look like Yami to someone who did not know Yami like Marik or Seto or someone who did not know Yugi which was just Malik and Marik. And if everyone was kept at a distance and, "Marik could sit with you and tell you everything that you need to know, no one would think anything about it because Yami usually has an advisor with him and usually he prefers Marik for whatever reason." The blonde swatted his knee, "and it's sort of dark in the throne room this time of the day no one would really notice except Marik and I, but we already know and when you sit down you'll look the same height because usually Yami slumps over his seat."

"I don't want someone taking my throne what if it puts things in his head?" Yami questioned like he was not there.

"Nonsense Yami, he would never do that," Marik assured, "besides Seto and I know the truth and it's only until Seto comes back from taking you to Bakura. You want to see Bakura right?"

"Yes, I do." Yami stated it more like an order. So it was agreed upon. Malik kissed Yugi good luck before he changed into Yami's old clothes complete with the wig. Then Marik led Yugi into the throne room. The little boy was still nervous but Marik told him he should not be so he tried to hold it all inside so that no one would call their bluff. Then Marik sat in a smaller throne like chair right next to him stroking his hand gingerly which would not throw anyone off because he and Yami were very affectionate in this kind of manner and it calmed the little boy down. Malik padded after them and came back after they were settled to call the coast.

Seto leaned over and pinched one of Yami's cheeks, "Be a good boy now and play servant for me." He said standing and holding out his hand. "Aren't you glad I don't beat my slaves now?"

Yami sneered at him but then took his hand. Ryou followed behind them quickly as planned. Seto left the main part of the Palace and then went down to the stables to get a horse. Yami gaped and Seto just laughed, "You think the Pharaoh would not have any horses?" Seto said thrusting up onto the horse. Seto then held the reins out for Yami to lead them Ryou still trotted behind him just in case Seto needed something. It was only a little strange for Seto to have two servants with him. Usually he was forced to bring one of Marik's with him. But most of the Guards didn't really know that so an Advisor with two Servants was only strange because most left with at least four. After a bit of a distance Seto stopped them and let Yami climb up behind him wrapping his arms around his friend. Seto grabbed up Ryou before they left placing him in the same place as before.

The Egyptian sunset, an oddity that merchants from other lands bragged about seeing the desert sand sifting through the air changing the colors of the skies, to oranges, purples, reds, and pinks. But, the most beautiful sight to the Pharaoh of Egypt was seeing Bakura prancing about on his stallion as they raced across the sand towards the horse and rider.

"Bakura," Yami breathed into Seto's ear. The brunette smiled secluded from the Pharaoh, just so it was more romantic. Yami flew off the horse when they were ten feet away. Bakura had just managed to slide to the ground when Yami tackled him to the sand. "Bakura, I missed you so much! Thank Ra you're OK!" Yami painted his lips, cheeks, nose, chin, and neck with pretty kisses. Bakura's horse backed away at the giggles that emerged from the usually quiet companion.

Bakura held Yami tightly to him, "I missed you just as much Pharaoh. My heart ached to be apart from you."

"It feels better now right?" Yami asked curiously sitting up a bit. Bakura smiled up to before pulling Yami back down for a more passionate kiss. Seto watched over them pulling Ryou closer into his chest. Maybe Marik could have two husbands but Seto knew that he could only have one and that he was going to have to choose between his angel and his slave.

"Come on Yami I have so much I want to show you." Bakura slid out from underneath him. Yami stood up as well brushing the sand off of him. Bakura helped him up on his stallion that whined nervously before Bakura reassured him. "He'll be safe now Seto. Thieves honor."

Seto did not even manage a smile because he believed him but he would have to remember that for Marik later. "Oh Yami!" Seto pulled out a long scroll tied up with a bit of string and then handed over the writing stone. "Marik wants everything in writing and he'll be pissed if you don't."

Yami laughed whole heartedly something that Seto had not heard for a long time but only just now realized it. "Take care of him Seto please," Yami called back as Bakura jumped on and turned his horse just as abruptly as before nearly knock Yami off but Bakura grabbed him just in time racing away.

Seto smiled down to his little servant. He smiled back up to him, "Joey," his eyes rest on the blonde that was hovering over them. Seto glanced up to him. Joey came to rest next to the horse. He stared up at Seto with his pretty chocolate eyes.

"You have to pick soon Seto." Joey stroked Ryou's cheek gently his eyes still staring into Seto's. The brunette had to nod, "Don't be afraid. Seto you'll know what is right in your heart when the time comes."

-

Yami leaned back against Bakura, his arms wrapped protectively around Yami's. The cool nightfall breezes brushing passed the two on the horse. Bakura leaned down kissing and suckling on Yami's neck. His horse knew when to go home when he was told to so he really had to do very little work. Yami arched back into the kiss. Bakura nipped at him sweetly and Yami arched more into him until Bakura bit down tasting the sweet juices of his blood. Yami gasped in pleasured pain, this was real! It hurt so he knew it had to be. Bakura lapped up the blood raining kisses on the wound hugging Yami closer then ever.

"Hmmm Bakura where are we going?" Yami asked softly not really caring. He was just aching to hear Bakura speak again, he missed the sound.

"We are going back to…" Bakura paused. "I'm taking you somewhere I have never taken anyone. This is where I come when I'm not looting and it is where I hide all my trophies."

"You mean you really have the treasure of 50 kings?"

"And a thousand market places but none of that mattered; soon I'll have my real treasure in there. You will take me tonight down there," Bakura pleaded. More then anything Yami thought it was so cute. Bakura could easily take it, he would not mind but he wanted to have it given to him. Gifts Bakura probably did not get many of those so Yami was going to make it very special. Yami turned as best he could and placed a kiss on Bakura's mouth. Bakura kissed him back his sweet moon smiling down on him, yes his element; the night. Bakura left his horse outside like he usually did. The horse would not stray lest it wanted to die and brought Yami down to his chamber.

"Oh, gods," his eyes light up. It was very dark and even when Bakura lit a light he could only barely make out the mounds and heaps; the mountains of treasures. Bakura grabbed his hand and let him away waving it off as nothing. He brought Yami to a mound of rugs and blankets and stuff that he made his bed before stripping Yami of his shirt. The pharaoh gasped as Bakura's soft tongue licked his collarbone the whole line from shoulder to shoulder. Yami shuddered as he quickly took a nipple in his mouth. Yami had only dreamed of this. And now it was happening he was all around him Bakura was everywhere doing everything; kissing, licking, sucking, biting, stroking, rubbing, caressing, fondling every inch of him. And Yami was pleased to realize how inexperienced Bakura was! Even though he was doing a great job it helped Yami knowing that Bakura was all his, entirely, forever, his. "'Kura…" Yami gasped out, "Say it please!"

"I love you gods I love you," Bakura gasped out between his exploration with his hands and mouth he repeated the phrase in Persian, Hebrew, and Arabian, oh and even a few nomadic languages, ah and Indian! God the places this guy went, Yami thought. Bakura was definitely everything he wanted to be. Bakura smirked as he took off the turban to reveal his bare head. He kissed the head sweetly. Yami giggled reminding himself to explain about it later as he took the time to take Bakura's shirt off of him. He examined the other boy. His well defined muscles against white skin Yami pushed Bakura onto his make do bed and toppled down with him giving Bakura's chest the same treatment he had received. Bakura squirmed and gasped smiling down lovely at Yami the entire time. Finally Bakura decided that he had enough and stripped the two of their pants. He leaned up against Yami rocking their hips together grinding erection against erection for the first time, electricity lighting up the room from their mischief making the room shimmer from all the gold that both boys ignored.

"Oh please don't stop 'Kura!" Yami tossed his head back and forth as Bakura continued to rock against him before reaching behind him for a thing of oils he swiped years ago. Yami blinked at him he was pretty sure he smelled good enough. Bakura coated his fingers and slid down to engulf his lover in his mouth pressing his finger up into the other boy he heard a loud groan. Yami obviously liked it even if it strung a little. Bakura hummed on his cock causing him to toss his head side to side again, "Bakura!" he gasped fisting his fingers in the other boy's hair. Bakura added a second finger getting a slight pant of annoyance at the amount of discomfort but nothing to tell him that Yami didn't want it this way instead of Yami taking him. Bakura slurped loudly against the Pharaoh's delicious cock, _mine, mine, mine _he hummed lightly in his head as he begun to bob his head against the shaft. Yami cried out in pain at Bakura's third finger. The thief stopped, the cock hanging stupidly from his mouth he glanced up to his lover.

"No, no keep going please. I need you so bad Bakura please!" Yami panted desperately. Bakura continued sucking a few minutes more before Yami came in his mouth when the little spot inside of him was hit. Swallowing him down Bakura panted in time with Yami before sheathing himself into Yami. The other boy bit his lip at the pain closing his eyes. Bakura waited for a few moments as Yami forced himself to relax. "Go, now," Yami whimpered Bakura picked up a slow rhythm adjusting to the feeling of all the tightness around him.

"Oh gods Yami you feel so good to be in," Bakura gasped the Pharaoh pulled Bakura down for a violent kiss, "I love you." He moaned picking up his pace before going down to stroke the king back into hardness. Soon Yami was bucking wildly underneath him, his hands digging into Bakura's biceps from the immense please.

"Say it again!" Yami withered his eyes shut tightly as he saw colors dance on his eyelids.

"Look at me and I'll tell you," Bakura groaned. Crimson eyes flashed open to Bakura, pools of deep seeping love encircling them. Bakura leaned down planting kisses over every place he could, his eyes staying focused on his lover's. Bakura then tossed his head back groaning, "YAMI, I love you!" The noise echoed threw the walls of the chambers but only the stars heard him. He jolted as he came deep inside his lover. Yami quickly came again in the other boy's hand. Not minding in the least when Bakura collapsed on him. They panted heavily for what seemed like forever enjoying each other in their retreating climaxes.

"Tomorrow," Bakura breathed sliding off his lover and snuggling in next to him he pulled up a blanket drawing Yami even closer to him, "I'll show you how to steal."

Yami beamed and laid his head on Bakura's chest, "I love you, Bakura, King of Thieves."

"And I love you Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt." Bakura brushed his fingers against the near smooth baldness that was Yami's head as the boy fell asleep with him.

-

"What do you mean I have to pretend to be Yami?" Yugi squeaked looking up to his Master and Seto. He had done alright the day before because no one really came in that close to sunset so they would not have to travel home in the dark.

"People from Arabia are coming and they want to speak to the Pharaoh of Egypt. The Pharaoh is not here but if we told them that they might go back and tell them to invade! We don't want that now do we love, because first they'd kill me and then they would make you their slave," Marik explained. Ryou put his arms around his master at Marik's words. "So you have to do it. Seto and I will be present at all times and we well make sure you do nothing wrong."

"But, I'm so scared what if I do something wrong?" Yugi gulped.

Seto put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "The Pharaoh does nothing wrong, everyone else was just doing it wrong, today that is you."

"Are you sure?" Yugi gulped nervously Marik pulled him into a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry the gods will show favor in you as long as your help their people," Seto lied. Yugi smiled brilliantly believing it for everything he was worth.

"Seto," Ryou pulled his ear down to him, "I thought you did not believe in the gods."

"I don't," Seto kissed him behind his ear, "But," kiss, "He," kiss, "Doesn't" kiss, "Know," kiss, "That." Ryou giggled wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. Seto kissed his nose, "Go get Pharaoh Yami his clothes," he ordered slapping the boy's rear. The boy ran off towards Yami's room.

Marik turned to Malik, "Run Yami a bath," Malik groaned that meant dragging water up from the well into the tub upstairs in Yami's room. Marik glared at him, "Go now!" Malik left the room not as happily.

Joey showed up at about that time eating a banana, those are from South America and so the three men looked on at the strange thing the other man was eating. Joey sighed and took half the banana and then slid his pinky threw the middle forcing it to split into three and giving one to each. They were all ecstatic about the amazing taste.

"Who are you?" Marik asked suspiciously.

"I'm Joey." Enough said.

"He's an angel Marik, believe it or don't but he is," Seto explained and then turned to Yugi, "Lets get you to your room and get that bath in order." Seto led the boy out of the room with Marik skipping after them. Joey followed aimlessly; Seto would have to choose soon that's why he had decided to come by to see how Seto was coming along with it. Seemed to Joey that he was awfully busy and it seemed a bit entertaining so he followed. The people around the Palace glanced at him oddly because he stood nearly as tall as Seto and way taller then everyone else so obviously there was something wrong with him or them as Seto so rudely told them a thousand times. Malik and Ryou were in charge of bathing and changing the Pharaoh and Marik and Seto used the time to hustle about making arrangements for when the people got there. They already had someone going out to meet the group to bring them safely to the city, they had people preparing dinner, with lots of cucumbers another oddity of the deserts of Egypt. Seto even made sure that their best lamb was slaughtered and blessed.

"Don't worry Yugi I know you can do it," Malik kissed his nose as he scrubbed him down in the semi cold water. The boy shivered at the temperature but there was nothing he could do. Usually the Pharaoh's bathes were planned and water was left in the sun for him; good thing the Pharaoh was not here this morning.

"Thanks Malik, I just don't want to do anything that will put Marik in jeopardy." Yugi sighed softly helping the boys scrub. He had loads more dirt on him then Yami, even though he hardly went outside.

"I think he and the Pharaoh have that one covered," Malik softly cooed running water over his head. Yugi jolted at the coldness of it as the soap and dirt began to rush away.

"Don't say that," Ryou said softly, "Yami is just finally doing what he really wants to. He's completely in love and he _gets_ to be with his lover now."

The other boys sneered at him, "What do you know? You're not like us at all. You're different you come from far away."

Joey laughed at the three boys chopping on a bowl of pineapples slurping away, "Don't worry about it Ryou." He smiled happily, "You'll get everything you want I promise."

"No, I wouldn't. I only want Seto to love me. But he has to choose between you and me and he's going to chose you because you're everything and I'm nothing." Ryou's eyes filled with tears. He hated them; he should just be happy that Seto saved him from all those beatings and he would always be Seto's little pet servant but he wasn't, he wanted Seto.

"People think Bakura is nothing but Yami wants him. Its really Bakura that has everything and Yami that has nothing, now isn't it." Joey kneeled down next to him placing a piece of pineapple in his lips. "My little angel," Joey whispered softly running his fingers threw the white tuft of hair, "You're heart it's filled with love and hope and you're light will not go unanswered."

"But what about yours, I don't want you to be alone!" Ryou cried out flinging his arms around Joey and holding him tightly to him silently whispering in prayer that he did not want Joey to hurt no matter what ended up happening to him.

"Thank you Ryou," Joey breathed in his ear softly. "I can leave now." He stood straight glancing down at the smaller boys. "I only needed someone to love me so much that they would give up the one thing they desired for me."

"So you don't love Seto?"

"Of course I do!" Joey gasped putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "I thought that was why I had to get Seto to pick me over you but I was wrong. You cared about what would happen to my heart even though you knew what would happen to yours."

"But then you're leaving and what will happen to your heart?" Ryou whispered softly.

Joey frowned softly, "I am not sure. But, my love with probably corrupt me too much to continue going on as an angel." He continued to frowning for a bit more and then beamed happily, "Pineapple!" He shoved the bowl towards the younger boy.

The small boys just blinked at him for what seemed like an entity, "You're still, RA!" Marik growled walking in and grabbing his lover. Seto followed rolling his eyes, "Look you're clean!"

"OK, all right," Yugi agreed while Malik and Marik began to coat him with oils and incense.

Ryou flew into Joey's arms tears streaming down his eyes, "I'm going to miss you so much Joey!" Joey hugged him back softly, rubbing his locks gently. "I love you so much, never forget me!"

"I could never do that," Joey agreed pulling away from him. "You don't have to choose anymore Seto, its better, now I wouldn't be pulled in to different direction. I will always be in love with you." he rubbed Ryou's shoulder gently those words were sort of for him as well. "I have to go now though so I'll just leave him with you," he slid Ryou into Seto's arms, "take care of him. I'll see you again." The brunette nodded in complete shock his heart breaking as he listen to Joey's words. Joey nodded back and glanced around he was ready to go. He stepped away from Seto and Ryou and began to fade out. Seto grabbed his wrist pulling him into a heated kiss. Their first kiss really Joey had been nervous about kissing the human. Shocks buzzed threw them. Seto held Ryou closer as he slid his tongue into the desperate awaiting mouth. Neither was sure who was winning for dominance. Ryou pulled them apart bring the angel down to kiss his lips in a soft shy kiss compared to the Priest's. Joey smiled and faded away from the kiss.

"Bye Joey!" Seto called out knowing the angel could still hear him. "I love you!"

Marik blinked over to Seto, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Seto glared back at him seeing that Yugi was completely dressed he decided to ignore the comment and he led the two back into the throne room where they were to await the arrivals Marik on his left and Seto on his right.

Ryou closed his eyes softly, and sniffed back a tear, he already missed Joey so much had he had only been gone a few seconds. Malik glared at him, "Aren't you going to help me drain the bath?" Ryou quickly got back to work helping Malik with their chores.

-

Yami stretched out on the bed and opened his eyes. He could feel the heat around him and he thought it was probably about noon and he was probably right. He gasped finally seeing the mounds of treasure in its fullness. His treasure was spread out so he never had seen so much in one place before. Beside which most the treasure was not really his not like this was Bakura's he could buy a country with his if he wanted to Yami only used his to keep status so that everyone would work for him. Actually most of his money was in the form of crops and sheep not in gold and jewels sure he had some but they were hard to find now he knew where to find them. Sadly he did not see Bakura in the bed or the chamber so he slipped on his clothes and went back up to the scorching desert. Bakura was washing his hands and face in the cool water of the oasis, Yami shook his head he thought thieves were suppose to be dirty and ugly well Bakura proved them wrong on both accounts.

"Love," Yami sat beside him cuddling into him. Bakura kissed his cheek happily. Bakura handed him something to eat along the lines of two slices of bread and a piece of meat with a few cucumbers in it to make it taste extra sweet.

"It's a sandwich," Bakura came to sit behind him pulling Yami into his lap, "Tonight we will rob you wouldn't that be fun?"

"We're going to rob myself?" Yami raised an eyebrow. Chomping down on the sandwich yup there was sand in it all right like most things around here.

"Sure, couldn't hurt you said you wanted be spontaneous, and do something exciting and thrilling, right?" Bakura almost quote him directly.

"You are me being spontaneous and excited," Yami leaned back closer to him; Bakura rubbed his nose against the back of Yami's neck tickling the king. Yami squirmed and laughed trying to pull out but Bakura held onto him tighter not that he minded.

"If you don't want to we could just stay here and do nothing for two weeks." Bakura agreed, _well not do, nothing_, he thought innocently.

"No!" Yami blushed, "I really do want to do what you said. But why do we have to steal from me?"

"Well, we're going to steal from the market but technically all that stuff is yours. It would take us three days to get to anywhere else." Bakura explained.

"Let's go!" Yami exclaimed excitedly, "Please that sounds like so much fun and I have always wanted to travel. Please anywhere away from here would be great. I just-just want to do everything, while I can. Bakura, I don't know when I can do this again."

Bakura put a finger on his lips quieting him. The pharaoh looked at him desperately.

"We have now." Bakura nodded dismissing the time limits put on them. Yami sniffled and crawled up closer into his arms, "Don't worry Pharaoh you are always mine."

Bakura's stallion pawed at the ground prancing about nervously, Bakura pushed Yami up from off of him and was on his feet watching her movements he glanced towards the northeast where the horse kept glancing. He squinted before he jumped onto his horse every bit annoyed, "Come on we have to go now!" He pointed to the distance, "there is something coming and I do not want to be here when they get here." Yami grinned this was it! This was all that excitement that he had wanted he followed Bakura up with a little help from his lover as soon as he was on the horse raced towards the west. Bakura edged her north slightly so that eventually they would pass the on comers but only at distance.

"Are you worried about your treasures?" Yami whispered softly in the thief's ear holding on to him tightly.

Bakura shook his head turning towards him and softly replying, "No one will ever find it Yami. It's the safest place in the desert. Not in ten thousand years. Only you and I know where it is and you will never tell."

"Never," Yami agreed hugging Bakura tighter to him. Bakura smiled warmly. Before watching the group they would pass to the east of the Oasis never even noticing it. He kicked his horse off heading still north towards the ocean. It would take longer then three days to travel there more like five and that's if they did not stop too much only to eat and let the horse rest but the ocean. That was the most exciting thing in the world and that's what the king wanted.

"Rest," Bakura told Yami who shook his head violently, "It's long and boring I'll wake you if anything exciting happens." Yami sighed; Bakura obviously knew what he was doing. So Yami rested his head on Bakura's back snuggling into his shoulder closing his eyes feeling the steady rhythmic gallops of the horse under him. He was soon put right to sleep Bakura held onto him tightly less he fall off neither would like it nor would the horse. Bakura continued on the sand for miles. It was evening before he knew it but they had gone far and he would continue until morning and then he would be able to rest from the sun until the afternoon came around again. It was better for him and his horse if he did that besides the moon always took care of him.

"Bakura!" cried out a man on a huge elephant when morning came around. Bakura scowled; elephants were not meant for sand but thieves were not always smart about their mode of travel, although his friends on mules did not mind. Bakura's horse pranced around proudly teasing the other animals. They so wanted to be him. Bakura treated his horse better then he would any man, any other then Yami. Who was stirring behind him? He had been asleep on and off all day and night before Yami said he was still sore from their first night and that was why he was so tired. Bakura knew it was just the heat away from the Nile that Yami was not used to but he did not mind either way.

"Since when do you travel in pairs?" the man on the elephant raised a brow.

Bakura glared at the man angrily, but the other men were already laughing at their so-called king. "Awe the young Bakura is in love." One of the men sang the others Ooooed him.

"He's so cute too," another man said he had strange auburn hair; Yami blushed brightly hugging onto Bakura.

"You be careful, he probably doesn't even use a sword what kind of partner can he be," the first man on the elephant warned not that they would mind having Bakura out of their lives the little shit took all the glory. He probably didn't even have a treasure of 50 kings.

Bakura shook his head, "I'm still twice the thief then you three are combined." Yami squeezed his thigh in agreement not wanting to say anything that would embarrass or get Bakura into trouble.

"He's an Egyptian?" the auburn hair man asked looking over Yami licking his lips at every inch of him, "A very well groomed Egyptian hope his head isn't as big as those pyramids. Stupid Egyptians think they're so high and mighty because they're in that stupid desert isolated from the rest of us."

"Bah, those other places are not so great." Bakura brushed away the comment noticing Yami's annoyance at the insult, "You're just mad because none of you could get the Pharaoh as mad at you as he is at me. _No_ thief can steal from Egypt that's what I was told. Their market places are just like everywhere else."

"Hehe, yea you stole something pretty from that Pharaoh, too." the man on the Elephant leaned over motioning Bakura to show it. Bakura smiled back to Yami he did have something pretty and it was the Pharaoh. Hmm close enough he pulled out the millennium ring it twirled about making pretty lights from the sun spooking the donkeys back.

Yami squeezed him happily glad that Bakura still had his gift, "Why did you keep that so long? I would pay to take it from you." The auburn haired man said Yami glared towards him Bakura just shook his head.

"My soul is in this thing. I will never sell it, not that I would want to why would I steal something just to sell it?" he said his horse still prancing about them. They rolled their eyes apparently the former servant of thieves was never taught the rules to thievery someone told him that once and he simply shrugged and said he made his own rules.

"Are you going to Egypt?" Yami spoke up realizing the direction they were traveling and suddenly speaking. Bakura reassured him that it was just fine.

"Sure, going to see these wonders of Egypt. We're going to go see if your word is as good as you say it is. The things there better be worth it Bakura."

"What!" Yami gasped glancing back into the direction they came. Bakura glanced back to him trying to read what he wanted to do.

"Hey, no, no you can't go back there and try to get us put in prison! That's not fair we're honest good thieves!" the man on the elephant glared pulling out his sword, "Most of the time."

Bakura put the millennium ring away and drew out his dragger his eyes narrowing at the men, "Now, now boys we are all friends."

Forgetting about the news Yami lit up this was way more exciting he reached for his own blade bringing it out Bakura beamed at him proud of his little thief.

"Ahh it's not worth it," the man put his blade away. Bakura paraded his horse around mockingly and before waving them off and continue a bit more before pulling back to a stop. The thieves were just on their way from the place he was now. It was not really that much but there was a well there that they could use and Bakura sent up a tent to keep the sun off of them. Bakura waited until they had both quenched their thirst before pulling out a bundle of jewels.

Yami gasped, "Where did you get that?" He raised an eyebrow at Bakura's smirk, "Did you steal it?" Yami gasped again as he realized that his tricky thief had stolen right under the other thieves' noses.

Bakura smiled, "I will teach you all the tricks Yami. But first never trust a thief, thieves think they have friends but there isn't a thief that would not sell out them out for their life."

Yami nodded, "I understand. I'm supposed to trust all of my advisors and guards. They're supposed to protect me but they would no soon stab me in the back. I only trust Seto and Marik. I love them so much I know they would never betray my secrets."

"You love them?" Bakura furrowed a brow.

"They are like my brothers," Yami explained snuggling his head into Bakura's lap, "Besides, I already trust the worst of thieves."

Bakura laughed lightly, "Or the best of them. By the time we reach the ocean you will be as good as those ones you just met."

"The ocean!" Yami pulled Bakura down close to him. Kissing him snuggling down so that they could rest from the sun in each other's arms. "Thanks Bakura. You make me so happy."

Bakura grinned yawning as he began to relax, "I hoped you would like that."

He nodded into Bakura's chest closing his eyes softly, "Hey Bakura, can you tell me what really happened to you. You know like not all of the stories that I've been told." Bakura wrapped his arms around the king of Egypt tightly softly whispering into his lover's ear as they rested and waited for the day to cool.

-

Seto, Marik and Yugi blinked in bewilderment at the show the Arabians paraded in front of them upon entering dancing, singing, blowing trumpets. The three had never seen such bizarre actions.

_Perhaps it's some form of entertainment, should I clap?_ Marik mused, a grin appearing on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter.

_Ra! I hope Yami is having a good time I have to sit through this nonsense!_ Seto glared hatred to them praying to the gods even though he did not believe in them that they would kill him now and spare him.

_Ahhh! What are they doing? Why are they wiggling their hands about? What am I suppose to make of this? I wish Malik was here! Wah why did I agree to this? Ahh! They're going to hurt me look at all those swords, that guy just put fire in his mouth what are wrong with these people? Marik why aren't you helping me like you said?_ Yugi shook with fright trying to keep from being hurt by any of the swords, flames or the dancers!

_Hmmm I wonder if I can get something to eat after this. _Joey thought he was invisible to everyone else and he was supposed to be going home but he worried something bad might happen and that he should be there just in case, plus this was entertaining. _Yeah take it off!_

A man walked up as the entertainment died and Marik clapped loudly along with the other advisors and guards in the room. Yugi sat stiffly and Seto just frowned. "Prince of Arabia, Duke, Son of the Sultan Devlin and his Princesses, Tea, Mai, and Serenity to greet the Pharaoh of Egypt Yami." Duke got off the horse he had rode into the throne room on. Tea, Mai, and Serenity got off their own rides and waved cutely from the side.

Duke smiled brightly, "I have heard tale about the King of Egypt love of games. So I have travel across the deserts in order to entertain the Pharaoh with a game of my own. Dice Monsters…"

Yugi beamed, "I love games!" Seto narrowed his eyes at the giggling princesses as they whispered at the idea of maybe winning the Pharaoh's heart or at least his hand in marriage.

The prince smiled appropriately, "Good shall we begin?"

"Perhaps, after dinner?" Marik suggested cutting the two boys off; they both frowned and nodded reluctantly. Marik rose up, "Come now it will be served on the river." Marik lead the way with Seto next to him. Duke and Yugi chatted away adamantly becoming fast friends which Seto and Marik determined could be bad or good. If Duke decided to return when the really Yami was back and saw that he was not the same as Yugi that could be terrible however making friends with the next Sultan would not be a bad thing. Besides Yami loved games probably more then Yugi.

"I thought the Pharaoh of Egypt would be taller," Mai said to her sister Tea. Serenity walked with them as well but she was not their sister. She was going to marry Duke when the time came.

"Hmmm I guess people in Egypt are always small." This comment was not really fair since the girls were only a few inches taller then him. They would match the real Yami's height after all.

Seto turned around and glared at the two girls; the girls jumped. Seto was at least a foot taller then everyone else except for Joey but he was an angel, everyone else including Duke did not match his height. The girls giggled it off, "Perhaps," Seto hissed, "You're just too tall." Yugi nodded smugly and Duke glared at his sisters' rudeness.

Seto then helped everyone onto the boat where they would have dinner with the protection of the Guards. Duke seemed pleased to not have a huge party. He could just relax and be himself in front of people of the same statuses as him. Duke and Yugi spoke together with Marik joining them to regulate. Seto ate quietly as possible his usual demeanor of 'I am pissed, don't talk to me!' coming off. The girls spoke together as well until Serenity moved over to cuddle up next to the Prince.

"I really did see Bakura," Tea miffed at her sister, "We passed him on the way in. I know it was him it was his horse!"

"It was not Bakura, King of Thieves, there was someone else with him and Bakura thieves alone!" Mai rolled her eyes. Seto and Marik turned to listen to their conversation.

Tea folded her arms huffing about that, "I still say it was him. They say his chambers of gold are buried in the desert somewhere."

"Really!" Yugi's eyes widened.

Duke snorted, "Bah, who cares about that stupid thief. Always in the way, always stealing from us, I've heard enough about him. Who cares?"

Yugi nodded, "I agree with you. We have much more important things to worry about, then the precious thief."

"But, Duke its so exciting and thrilling," Tea sighed, "And he's so cute."

"Hey," Mia glared, "I'm the oldest I'm the first that gets to marry the hot king."

The girls giggled Marik and Seto glanced at each other very glad that Yami was not here this night.

"Hey why don't we go back to the Palace, then we can play your game Duke." Yugi changed the subject.

"All right then you will challenge me to one of you shadow games, oh high King of Games!" Duke grinned. He thought this subject, games, was much more interesting that listening to his stupid sisters giggle. "Let me tell you the rules," he narrowed his eyes perhaps not all of them though.

-

Half way threw the night Bakura stirred. Yami awake from his place on the horse, "We're going through a town. Tonight I show you how to have fun." Yami beamed and kissed him happily seeing the lights of the house in the small town. Bakura slipped off his horse and brought the Pharaoh with him. The two crept across the cool sand, the night shadows concealing them. Bakura slipped into one of the gods' tents that the people had set up the relics would probably hold the most worth to them. Silently Yami helped him slide everything into his bag his heart pounding in his chest at the dirtiness of his task and the thrill that they could be caught any second. It was not until Bakura was raiding some of their granaries that someone shouted at them to stop. Yami giggled racing behind Bakura as he slung the loot over his shoulder, grabbed his lover's hand and ran from the men ugh and dogs, stupid beast! His horse as smart as it was would be waiting in any direction he ran. His horse had been left a few times before when Bakura had taken other ways to get out only to starve for three days before Bakura came back for him, yes he knew better then to let him out of his sight. Suddenly a boy with a staff jumped in front of them Bakura skidded in the sand making a quick turn almost as quick as his horse turned Yami still in tow as he reached the outskirts. Yami the cute little thing was up on his horse before having to be told and once Bakura had landed on his back the stallion disappeared hidden by the darkness of the night.

"Ahh Bakura!" Yami squealed into the air his heart still racing ahead of him. His life had been in more danger then it had ever been in. It was brilliant, "That was the best! YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" His voice filled the sky and the stars twinkled above him. Bakura's laugh met the ears of the moon after that as he turned back to kiss his excited lover. He never knew his little hobby could make Yami so completely happy.

"You can keep the loot if you want," Bakura told him as he slowed the horse to a regular speed. Yami squealed with delight; Bakura was so great to him. But slowly as the excitement began to die his heart clenched. Bakura could only be so great to him for so long and then he would have to go back to being the blasted Pharaoh. He squeezed tighter to Bakura maybe if he held on tight enough they would never have to part! The gods would take pity on them and fix it for them. When the sun rose Bakura set up his tent again and watered his pretty little horse who nuzzled up to him. Yami watched with admiration. Bakura was not mean and vicious like anyone said. Yami had learned yesterday that Bakura never kill or even hurt anyone he just carried his knife for his protection but he hardly used it for that. And he had to admit the real reason Bakura had became a thief was much more believable and quite a bit more upsetting. Yami's parents had lived until when he was thirteen. No one had killed them they just went into the west. Yami sighed all this information about Bakura was calming for his heart he loved someone who was not a terrible monster, just a thief but his best friends were thieves so that did not bother him.

"Do we have to wait about here?" Yami asked when Bakura sat beside him under his tent. Its not that he was bored sitting there with Bakura he just wanted to share in as much of the excitement he could while he had the time.

The albino nodded, "I'm afraid so Yami, he needs to rest or we could endanger ourselves more then necessary. Tomorrow when we rest however we will be near a city then we can go into the market place and do some pick pocketing."

Yami sighed, "Alright I understand but do we just have to lie about while we wait?" Bakura shook his head and slid out of his shirt leaning into kiss his lover. Yami laughed into the kiss putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "First, I'm going to teach you a shadow game and who ever win gets to do whatever he wants to the other person."

"I hope you win then!" Bakura teased he had heard of the Pharaoh's shadow games Yami never lost _never_. Bakura set about trying to prove the stories wrong. But after seven shadow games he was just about fed up with the smug winner.

"Don't worry 'Kura, I always win." Yami smiled happily, "I am the King of Games." Bakura glared at the ground pouting. He did not like to lose especially not when he was trying to impress his lover. Yami sighed and leaned over to kiss him, "You remember what I said would happen if I won, right?"

"Yeah!" Bakura perked up and then leaned into kiss him back. He decided that he no longer hated to lose especially when it made Yami do… "Unhh Ra So good!" he cried out startling his horse a bit.

Slowly the word spread that Bakura had a little Prince following him about and the so-called Prince, was not only gorgeous but he was just as menacing as Bakura himself, who was that masked man. Bakura was very proud of his lover and Yami was equally excited. The other word that was spreading but not as quickly was the loud shrieks of pleasure filling the sky every afternoon when they 'rested' no one really connected the screams for Bakura to go fast with the fact that he had an accomplice. The two never made it to the ocean they just sped about the desert robbing any village, town, city, or even the nomadic Shepard's families. Yami found it even more exciting stealing from himself as Bakura called it because eventually they turned around and went back the other way visiting some of his cities but not his capital city when they got there Yami would be leaving and they both stayed away from that. Seto and Marik were having a hell of a laugh of all the complaints they got but it eased them to know that their friend was all right and that he was having a good time. The time seemed to tick by slowly for Yugi who still was scared at pretending to be Yami even if Duke and the rest left he still had to play Pharaoh. He counted the days down hopefully. Yami and Bakura thought the time went by just way to fast and before they knew it Bakura and Yami were waiting for Seto at the Oasis. Sitting together silently what could they say really. Who knew if they would ever meet again! Yami folded his hands in his lap looking at them softly. Bakura studied the sand his heart slowly melting away as the time croaked on.

"Yami!" Marik arrived with Ryou, and Malik. Ryou was there showing him the way Malik just because Marik liked him there. Seto had to stay back with Yugi. The blonde rushed over to his friend hugging him tightly, "I was so worried about you. Seto and I heard stories! Gods it sounded so exciting! We were pretty busy ourselves. First, Duke Prince of Arabia came with his sisters and we had to make Yugi pretend he was you but it turned out all right Duke really likes you and is sending you a camel load of silver and some puzzles for the great King of Games. Then Seto, oh god he's been seeing things, the poor thing, keeps talking about this Joey thing I have no idea what he's going on about. Do you know any Joey's please tell me it's not just me? Then of course we had to deal with the thief problem, a lot of thieves came in when Duke arrived you know they think the celebration will throw the guards off them but we caught most of them. And now there is that elephant in the Palace. It wouldn't leave Seto alone and he seems pretty pissed off about it and umm…" Marik decided then to breath panting roughly, "Did you write everything down did he show you his treasures Duke said that he buried them in the desert somewhere. I want to know everything that happened, you must tell me."

Yami hugged his friend back glad to see him, he knew he'd have to go back then, he knew deep down that he was always going to be tugged in two directions. He loved his friends so much and he loved his home but he also loved Bakura and he loved traveling and the adventures they had. "I will tell you everything, Marik you will have to write in down in my tomb after I die so everyone will know that their King's heart always belonged to their feared thief." Sighing he stood up and bushing off the sand he glanced down to Bakura. "My love…?"

"King of Games, King of Egypt, King of my heart, I will leave now. Across the sands bringing my rain down upon all of them, but if you ever need me I will still come for you." Bakura stood to meet his eye level cupping his face in his hands. "I am forever in the services of your heart. Perhaps in a year's time we can meet again my Prince of Thieves."

Marik gushed but Ryou covered his mouth before he could speak, Yami bowed his head to his lover so he could not see his tears. His heart ached to know he would be going so soon. Bakura sighed reaching down to bring his hands up to kiss them.

"I love you Yami," Bakura whispered gently. Yami threw himself at the thief tears streaming down his cheeks. He held onto the other boy Bakura held him close to him tears of his own running down his face.

"I love you Bakura," Yami whispered into the other boy's throat before sharing a last kiss with his lover. Bakura called his horse over and then jumped on. "Don't forget me!" Bakura shook his head gently. Before racing off Yami chased after him as far as he could so that he could see Bakura up until the last possible moment. "RA!" he shouted falling to his knees. The tears still piercing his heart Marik reached out putting a tender hand on his shoulder. He really was glad that it was him and not the nearly emotionless Seto that had come for him.

Marik and Seto exchanged glances with one another when they watched Yami slump, depressed against his throne. It had been a good six months and Yami was still as broken hearted as before if not more so. They had heard literally nothing about the great thief for five of those months. Marik asked if Yami wanted him to make up things but he said that that would only make it worse. Yami had completely stopped talking to them. He used all this other advisors so he could yell at them as much as he wanted to without feeling at all guilty. He rained a curse from the gods on the people saying that if they did not shape up the gods would suck the Nile dry; he was pissed. But really he was in love but out of it.

"What do we do with him Seto?" Marik leaned on the wall worriedly tears brimming his eyes. He hated to see Yami so upset but Seto did not have to shake his head to tell them that there was nothing they could do. Seto pet his little lover's head as he continued to watch his friend. "Maybe we can bring one of those Princesses here to please him?"

"No, that would just upset him more," Seto said softly he wondered if he could send out a secret word. Bakura had promised to come for him if Yami ever needed him.

"Seto, Seto," Ryou wiggled out of his arms, "I have to go with Yugi and Malik to the market now." Seto dropped his arms to let him go on his way, "I can ask again if you want me to." Seto shrugged and kissed his temple.

"Ryou," Malik called from the other end of the hall, "Let's hurry before it gets dark." Ryou scampered after the pair holding hands swinging them in between them. "What are you going to get for Master Seto?"

Ryou shrugged, "He said he did not need anything so I'll probably get him something anyway." The boys snickered. Seto was always saying things like that. Ryou always said he'd get him something but usually came back with nothing but oils not that Seto did not mind having that but Ryou really wanted to get him something really special. "Maybe I'll get him something to give to the Pharaoh."

The boys nodded, "that's good. We'll look at things for the Pharaoh as well." They arrived to the crowded market place and Ryou quickly grabbed Yugi's other hand less they be separated and sold. They went about looking at the usual rugs, pottery, jewels, food, someone was selling a monkey and another person was selling his little daughter they did not stop by those stands too much.

"Yea, Bakura…" the word rang in the three boys' ears and they hurried to see what they could grasp. "Some sheep herders caught him off guard tied him up they're going to bring him to the Pharaoh to see how much he's worth."

"Really?" another man asked curiously not noticing the little boys.

The man nodded, "Oh yes my son just came back from the deserts and he told me he saw the thief with his own eyes. Stole this pretty thing off of him, my son did," he said holding out the millennium ring.

"That's not fair," Ryou said softly. Yugi squeezed his hand gently stealing from a thief was not really counted as stealing after all they did it all the time.

"How much do you want for that ring?" Malik walked forward, letting go of Yugi's hand momentarily, the man thought about it briefly and pointed to Yugi. "But, I have lots of silver I can pay for it with," he said bring out his pouch of silver, "You do not want him."

"Yes, yes I do that's all I want," the man smiled a toothless grin.

"But—this silver is worth much more. He is a very bad servant he does not listen and he uh bites!" Malik pleaded desperately.

"The silver," the man said and nodded to Ryou, "And he, then you can have it." Malik shook his head softly he and Ryou were friends now and even if they were not he was Seto's lover he could not do that.

Ryou stepped up, "He'll take it," He said softly Yugi and Malik gaped at him. Ryou nodded with a soft smile, "Don't worry I'll be alright. Just tell Master Seto to come back for me."

Yugi snatched up the ring as Malik tossed the bag of silver on the table the too dashed as fast as they could from the smelly market place. The man turned and continued to load up his donkey ordering Ryou to pack up the rest of his animals that afternoon he and his wives and sons and his sons' wives would be leaving Ryou paled he hoped Seto would get here soon enough.

"Master Marik," Yugi stumbled into the throne room where Marik was trying to pacify Yami while he had a temper tantrum in front of the commoners that came to see him. It was not Yami's fault that this was the thirteenth person that came complaining about wild dogs killing their flocks.

Yami's glowed angrily at the two boys from interrupting when they were not supposed to. It did not matter that they were Marik's partners they were not to address Yami at all they were still slaves. He jumped down from his throne and stepped towards Yugi who was cowering holding the ring out in front of him for protection.

"Ah…what's this?" Yami said softly the anger still in his voice but the curiosity and concern getting the better of him.

"It's the millennium ring! We founded it in the Market Place the man said his son stole it off this family of sheep herders," Yugi explained as quickly as possible.

Malik added the last bit bringing Yami to his knees fear filling his entire being, "They had Bakura!" The name seemed to echo in the near empty throne room. They had Bakura that was not a good thing, his Bakura was in trouble what could he do.

"They're bringing him here today! They want to see home much they can get for capturing him," Yugi told him shaking a bit at the Pharaoh's reaction.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yami's voice was heard ringing threw the streets of the city he pounded the floor with his fist sure he had wanted to see Bakura again but not like this. Now, now he would have to kill him. He would have to less the people revolt his beloved Bakura dieing at his hands.

Seto appeared at the entrance to the throne room shooing off the other brave souls that came to see what was bothering the Pharaoh. Seto looked at the pale sick look on Marik face, and the quivering fear in his servants and the Pharaoh who was curled up on his knees heaving out tears. Seto was afraid he might choke from the intensity of the sobs. Seto approached closer cautiously, he knelt down next to his friend and pulled the man up into his lap. Petting his pretty little wig and soft face cradling the boy to his chest. The Pharaoh sobbed for a good hour before exhaustion took over him causing him to fall into a deep sleep. Seto stared up at Marik and his servants. Marik slowly told Seto what he had seen and heard Seto gaped looking back down to the Pharaoh in his arms.

"Master Seto…" Yugi quickly remembered about Ryou but it was too late. One of Yami's advisors had entered the room telling Seto and Marik that there were two men coming up to see the Pharaoh and that they had Bakura the thief with them. Then the advisor proceeded to tell Malik and Yugi that they were not allowed to be in the throne room but was stopped before he could assign a whipping to the two. The boys left the ring and rushed out of the room smacking into the visitors on the way out.

Ryou stared sadly back at the city of his lover as he moved along with the slaves his new master, Master Pegasus was like none he ever had. He was sure the man was a bit insane but that really did not matter. He did not care that the man had beat and raped him soon after he had gotten his things packed, he did not care that he was now one of fifty other slaves, he did not care how hard the man made him work. The only thing that meant anything to him was that he was going away and he would never ever see Seto again. His master would be so upset no matter how noble his intentions had been but his heart would break from the lost contact. Seto was strong he knew that, he could make it but not Ryou. Ryou would just slink into the shadows an unnamed character of a story never told. His eyes stung as he wondered how he would sleep that night without Seto wrapped around him.

"Seto, oh master, please forgive me," Ryou whispered to himself tears overcoming him. No one worried too much about why he was crying if they noticed at all. Ryou jolted at a hand on his shoulder his eyes trailed up meeting deep warm chocolate ones. "Joey!" his heart leapt lightly and he jumped about his soul renewed sure his heart still ached for his master but Joey was here and everything would be alright now.

Joey opened his arms to the smaller boy, Ryou slid into the embrace happily nuzzling his head against the taller man's chest. No one in Pegasus's party saw the two dissolve into the approaching night. "You're safe now Ryou, I brought you home." Joey knelt down to kiss his cheek.

"I can't go back," Ryou frowned sadly Joey nodded. He wiped the tears away, he was really very happy that he was here with Joey where he would be safe and loved. But his heart was still twisting at the thought of leaving Seto behind. Joey kissed his lips softly, Seto would survive he reassured the boy.

"Hey Ryou," Ryou blinked and turned around to see a tall boy with brunette hair in a strange shape. Ryou backed into Joey the other boy laughed, "Joey's told me so much about you. I'm Tristan."

Joey trailed kisses on the other boy's throat, "He's like me. Don't be afraid." Ryou nodded stepping up to greet the other boy.

"Do you have anymore of that pineapple?" Ryou asked softly.

Joey beamed happily, "Do I ever! Oh come on buddy I have all kinds of things that you'll just love!" Ryou took Joey's hand and was led away; Tristan followed skipping about behind them.

"Yami," Seto shook the boy awake, "Yami—Yami they're here now," He said setting the boy in his throne. Yami looked sick his face drained of color Seto sat down next to him and Marik told the Advisor to let the group in. Sure enough there were two men who had Bakura tied up like an animal. His wrists were tied tightly together around his throat. His ankles were tied together, and his mouth gagged. He only wore a shreded pair of pants. His shirt had been taken and there were cuts and bruises all over him. He looked to the floor ashamed of how he had to be brought to his lover. One of the men tugged on the robe that he dragged him by causing him to gag the other man pushed him to the ground.

"Bow to your maker Bakura. Not so confined now, are you?" he said his sandal cover foot resting against Bakura's temple.

Yami squirmed in his seat, his heart twisting at the way they were treating him. But there was nothing he could do that would not make him seem weak. Yami bit back tears turning his eyes, "What do you want?" He said dryly as if the scene before him was not enough they had to tell him.

"We brought you the thief Bakura," the first man the one with the rope said.

"So?"

The men looked at each other a bit confused, "We knew that you wanted him. You wanted to get the pleasure of destroying him yourself before the gods killed him. So we brought him to you."

"And?"

"And we wanted to know what we could get for him?" the men began to shake nervously suddenly not as confined they no longer wanted to be in his presences.

"Bah, why should I pay for that idiot? He never stole anything of mine." Yami waved a hand dismissively as though he did not care, clouding out his heart so he would not start bawling.

"Yes, he…that Ring he carries about to mock you," the man moved his foot off of Bakura's head shifting his weight nervously. Bakura raised his eyes to meet Yami's who quietly bit back a sob and looked away. His eyes then locked with Seto who only frowned and Marik who looked as though he was going to be sick.

Yami held up the Millennium Ring, "this silly thing? I've always had it. His must have been a fake," He smiled at the look of shook on their face. It really must have been a fake the nasty liar! They glared to him. "So you can go now."

"But, Pharaoh, he plunders your people, aren't you going to punish him?" one of the men said earning a glare from Seto they really should not question the Pharaoh like that.

Yami yawned and waved them away, "Yes, yes good, alright leave now I'll take care of it." The men nodded leaving glad to get away from the fearful Pharaoh. They were already out of the Palace before they realized they received absolutely nothing for their hard work.

Rising to his feet Yami began to pace the floor in front of the thief Bakura tried to sit up as best he could with his limbs tied. He watched Yami's facade break apart in front of him. Seto sighed and went to make sure no one came near.

"What am I going to do with you," Yami patronized angrily he knew exactly what he had to do. But if anyone else had a suggestion please step forward now. Finally Yami's frustration got the better of him and he was in a fit of tears again falling down next to Bakura leaning his face in so that their cheeks brushed. Bakura closed his eyes gently a few tears of his own falling. He did not mind dieing, and at any rate he'd rather it be by Yami's hands; but he hated to see Yami hurt like this. He moved his bided hands up to stroke a finger along Yami's opposite cheek lovingly.

"No!" Yami pulled back, "I can't forgive you for this Bakura, why. How…" Sobs took his words as he wrapped his arms around the bruised back mourning for the loss of Bakura before it even happened.

"Gods Bakura, I hate my life let me die with you please," Yami begged he did not want to live without Bakura. "I really hate it." Bakura shook his head softly nuzzling his gagged lips against the Pharaoh's throat Yami choked softly at the action. "Maybe—I could let you go again." Bakura shook his head again, he knew better, it was over that was all there was too it.

"Fine, fine!" Yami jumped to his feet grabbing the sword that Marik usually carried a long one that all the guards used. Bakura's eyes widened at the sight as his love placed the cool metal against his throat pushing Bakura's chest over to lie over his knees. Tears streaming down Yami's cheeks his hands trembled on the blade. Bakura closed his eyes softly waiting for the blow. It would not hurt too much. He was sure Yami would make it quick and easy, for him at least. Yami raised the blade up holding it steady counting out the moments until he made the blow.

"Bakura, say it." Yami's voice trembled to the vibration of his breaking heart.

Bakura gasped into his gag, "I love you, Yami." Of course no one heard it because of the gag but no one needed to hear it no one would ever hear it.

"Don't forget that Bakura, King of Thieves. Don't ever forget me," and in a flash of bravery the blade made a clean slice threw the man's neck. Yami stood shaking he dropped the blade against the floor. Tears following it to their resting place. He dropped again to Bakura. Listening desperately for any sign of life but his energy had already escaped him. A strained sob came from the young pharaoh leaning over to cling to his lover's left over body draping kisses over the severed head. His mind, heart, and soul losing all control of everything as he grieved over his loss.

Marik blinked watching the scene his eyes brimming with tears of his own grieving for his friend's unhappiness he turned to leave the two alone, fleeing through the doors but Seto caught him hugging the other boy to him. Kissing the top of his blonde head as he sobbed. He had never seen anyone be killed before let alone seen his best friend kill anyone. Seto's azure eyes filled with their own tears not understand exactly why Yami or anyone would have to go through such agony. Seto's fiery eyes looked towards the heavens glaring at the gods that he did not believe in and yet still served.

The cold winds blew across the still sand of the desert. They no longer wanted to dance with their playful breezes. The prints of hooves long since passed over staying on the desert ground for just a little longer. As the night stars were clouded over as their tears fell onto the desert in a shimmering substance of silver. The moon did not rise that night, the darkness of it scared her and only when the brightness of the sun began to show did she dare peek a waxed eye at the world beneath her, nope her little prince was no longer racing across the desert.

-The End-

A/n: I hoped you liked that. I tried to keep it as historically accurate as I could although I hardly know anything about that time. I might do a sequel about the future about 4000 years in the future. Umm tell me what you liked about it and give me suggestions about the sequel if I do one.


End file.
